


Christmas comes early this year

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas comes early this year

Happy holidays everyone!

"Did I thank you for the trip to this island, Lex? It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"Hm, yes, Clark. The blowjob this morning was a good start thanks! How do you hold your breath so long?" Lex smiled and pushed Clark against the stone pillar grabbing for his lover.

"Lex stop they're looking."

"Come on, Clark what if they are?" Lex kissed and nipped at Clarks swollen lips.

"But...I'm well...I'm, you know...shy."

"Clark, you have a body like a Greek God. Besides *they* are why we're together, so they deserve a peek. Now be a good boy. I want to open my Christmas present."

"Oh god, Lex!"

"Say Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Mychristmastreat.jpg)


End file.
